Only Truth Remains
Only Truth Remains is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred twenty-ninth case of the game. It is the fourteenth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the second case to take place in Eurasia. Plot As the player had discovered previously that COSMORUS, the Russian space agency, had been compromised by SOMBRA, Chief Ripley made it a top priority to find out what kind of information SOMBRA had procured and why. According to Natasha Romanova, the head of the space agency, there had been suspicious activity in St. Petersburg. The activity seemed to be connected to the Lermontov Estate, which was owned by Russian billionaire Dmitri Lermontov. Carmen Martinez met the player at the estate only to find a dead body belonging to a man named Mikhail Karamazov, a civil notary. After hours of investigating that included an activist and a séance, the killer was revealed to be, in fact, Dmitri Lermontov. Dmitri was eager for Carmen and the player to reveal the evidence leading to him, but yet defied being the killer. As Carmen laid out the pieces of evidence that included his caviar and his green eyes, Dmitri told the truth about him killing Mikhail. Dmitri claimed that he killed the notary not for his estate, but rather, for honor – the honor of protecting Duchess Anastasia. Dmitri explained that he could not contain himself when he found out that Mikhail tried to blackmail the duchess into marrying the notary because he loved her. While Dmitri claimed that Mikhail deserved that blow to the head and a lot more, Judge Adaku disagreed; the judge explained that while Mikhail was a paper-pusher that wielded the little power he had to ruin people’s lives, he did not deserve to be killed. As a result, Dmitri was sentenced to 25 years in prison. After Dmitri's incarceration, The Bureau was ready to find out what kind of information Darya Chernova leaked to SOMBRA back in Moscow. In addition to that, they wanted to help Anastasia find out about her origins, to find out if she really was a descendant of the Russian royalty. In order to find out about Anastasia's origins, Marina Romanova, who was willing to help, and the player headed to the café in which the presummed duchess spent her time moments ago. They found a Russian tea glass, took a DNA sample out of it and took it to Lars Douglas for analysis. After performing his task, the forensic expert revealed that Anastasia's DNA did not belong to the Russian royal family that was executed in 1918, but to a certain Irina Tsvetaeva, a woman who became an orphan when her parents, working as bakers, died when she was 3, and the real alias of Anastasia. Marina and the player did not hesitate to find Anastasia to tell her what they discovered. Anastasia, however, took it easy and thanked them for helping her. In order to find out about SOMBRA's involvement in Russia, Carmen and the player headed to the riverside bridge to find more clues. They found a locked cell phone and, after unlocking it, saw the logo of Global Flux Ltd., the logistics firm and alias of SOMBRA. They sent it to Elliot Clayton for analysis, and the tech expert stated the phone belonged to the activist Agrafena Raskolnikova, who was doing a deep investigation about Global Flux Ltd. Seeing it as a chance to find out more about SOMBRA, Carmen and the player headed to where Agrafena was to question her. Agrafena mentioned Global Flux Ltd. had been signing several contracts in Lermontov Estate, so Carmen and the player rushed there. They discovered a faded document and, after dusting it, it revealed a lot of writings in Russian and the logo of COSMORUS. Realizing the document contained the information Darya leaked, Carmen suggested taking it to Natasha Romanova with the hopes of her telling them what that information was about. Natasha, more worried now than she was in Moscow, told Carmen and the player that the writings were launch codes, which could be used to launch something like a rocket or a missile to space, although the geographical coordinates were missing. Knowing that such an important piece of information in hands of an evil organization could compromise the entire world's situation, the Bureau was more eager to follow SOMBRA's steps very closely. Later, Elliot ran into the Bureau's office with the news that he found out the coordinates for the launch codes: a COSMORUS' cosmodrome in Siberia. After those words were spoken, the Bureau prepared to head to the cosmodrome, hoping not to arrive too late. Stats Victim *'Mikhail Karamazov' (found with his skull crushed) Murder Weapon *'Brass Pestle' Killer *'Dmitri Lermontov' Suspects IVysotskyWorldEditionP.png|Ivan Vysotsky DLermontovWorldEditionP.png|Dmitri Lermontov DuchessAnastasiaWorldEditionP.png|Duchess Anastasia ARaskolnikovaWorldEditionP.png|Agrafena Raskolnikova SRasputinaWorldEditionP.png|Sveta Rasputina Killer's Profile *The killer plays piano. *The killer has contact with a Borzoi. *The killer eats caviar. *The killer wears fox fur. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of World Edition Category:Eurasia